In receiving circuits, incoming signals are received and a decision is performed on the incoming signals.
Related techniques are disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/117441, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-523971, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-278720.